Beck falls for Tori
by pottervictorious
Summary: When Beck literally falls for Tori once again except this time, in front of a speeding car - will he survive the impact and will Tori be okay? Contains own character


**NOTE: Please forgive me if i get american teminology wrong, im english and after one of my fanfics got some reviews being about my english terminology not being understandable to the majority of american readers, i thought id switch it up**

Jade kicked Tori's bag along the pavement, laughing with each strong kick she carried out as the bag flew into the air and was brought back down with a heavy thump by gravity.

Tori grumbled as she chased behind Jade, "Please give my bag back!" Beck came out from his house as Jade waited on the doorstep with Tori behind her, picking up her bag and piling the books and other stuff into it that had fallen out thanks to Jade. Beck greeted his friend after kissing Jade on the cheek, "Alright Tori?" Tori was on the pavement, on her butt, still trying to sort out what was junk and what she needed for school considering she was sat next to a trashcan.

She sighed, "Not particuularly no... Can you please telly our girlfriend not to kick my bag down the street allthe way from my house?!" Beck laughed as Tori was clearly stressing over this and nodded his head reassuringly. He took her bag from the floor and handed it to her, making her smile and be thankful that he wasnt as mean and twisted as his girlfriend.

Jade snarled and quickly stamped on an innocent ant that was running across the sidewalk with her black Doc Martens and looked behind, over her shoulder, at Tori who was staring open mouthed at her and how spontaneous the action had been. "WHAT?" Tori put her hands up and shook her head, convincing Jade that there was nothing to stress over. Tori sighed and plugged in her earphones full blast so Jade couldt annoy her anymore today. As Jade looked forward again and resumed walking, but faster this time, to catch up with Beck who had continued walking while the girls had stopped, Tori also quickened her pace so she'd keep up with her 'friends'. Jade swiped the bag from Tori's shoulder in one swift movement and drop kicked it into the road for revenge of Tori staring at her. Beck stopped walking and stared at her dissaprovingly, "Why? Why would you do that?" Jade shrugged and smiled at Tori who was once again, staring open mouthed at her bag in the middle of the road that was luckily calm today with no cars visable in either direction. Tori couldnt be bothered to fight with Jade today so walked out into the road ad bent down to grab her bag.

"TORI! CAR!" A car was speeding towards her, the dirver wasnt looking where he was going and was talking to his friend in the backseat! Beck dropped his rucksack as soon as he realised that Tori couldnt hear the car or him and Jade shouting because of her earphones and ran towards her as she turned to face him. There was a look of extreme confusion on her face as Beck pushed her back to the opposite side of the road that was definately car free, where she landed with a thud on the back of her head and let himself get the full blast of the car's force at 40mph.

Jade screamed as Beck's body hurtled into the air and past the car driven by reckless teenagers that werent focused on the car. A small dent on the windscreen was all that acted as evidence to show where Beck had been hit, nothing to even damage the car like it had damaged him a few seconds ago.

Jade looked around the road for Beck, who was lying motionless and crumpled in the corner of the sidewalk that was luckily calm today with no cars visible in either direction and ran over to her boyfriend's body, making sure to look both ways incase events repeated themselves.

As she approached him, she looked to the left to see if anyone could help and saw Tori lying on her back with a small amount of blood on the back of her head. She suddenly felt she was the only one that could do any difference.

Taking out her pearphone she dialled 911 and asked for an ambulance, once done, she sat and checked for Beck's pulse, which she could not find.

"Beck?" She moved her fingers to the opposite side of his chest and froze so she could feel his pulse more accurately. When she couldnt find it, she moved her ear to his mouth and lstened for breathing, which he was not doing.

She didnt know whether to move him into the recovery position so he could breathe better or whether it would injure him even more than he probably was so she left him as he was. Taking a deep breath, Jade stretched her arms out and began CPR, she didn not want to lose her boyfriend. She continued for 10 seconds then listened for his breathing, none. Once again she attempted CPR for 10 seconds and listened for breath, ragged.

"BECK?!" Jade shouted as soon as she heard him gasp and start breathing again, his lips made a smile and Jade smiled thankfully.

Moving quickly, she kneeled over Tori and heard her breathing was slow but she was breathing nontheless. "Tori? Tori?" From Tori's mouth came a small whisper that sounded like, "Yes im fine Jade" So Jade ran back over to Beck and sat with him, constantly checking his pulse every minute.


End file.
